toi et moi
by laeti-chan
Summary: petite oneshot entre miyavi et un ami très particulier.


Tokyo, 23H30. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui. Il restait enfermé, cloisonné entre les 4 murs de son salon, regardant les jours passer inlassablement. Les seuls mouvements qu'il faisait étaient le trajet de son canapé à la cuisine. Le temps lui paraissait long depuis ce fameux jour. Depuis ce jour maudit ou tout a basculé dans sa vie. Tout allait pourtant bien à l'époque, et même très bien. Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

Assit, la tête entre ses mains, il écoutait le paisible son de la pluie contre les vitres de son appartement. Il se remémorait les jours paisibles d'avant, ou il pouvait encore rire et ou la vie lui semblait si belle. Personne ne pouvait comprendre l'état dans lequel il se trouvait : perdu, comme un enfant abandonné. Ce sentiment de vide que l'on ressent quand un être chère nous quitte lui était devenu quelque chose d'habituel à présent. Las de réfléchir, las de souffrir il ferma les yeux et s'endormit…

«- Hey ! Réveilles toi flémard il est déjà 11h !

Miyavi ouvra péniblement les yeux. Il avait horreur d'être réveillé. Il prit son coussin et le mit sur sa tête, en espérant que cela fasse fuir son envahisseur.

-Non mais je rêve ! Il ouvrir en grand la fenêtre de la chambre et tira les couvertures !

Le froid venant de l'extérieur fit frissonner Miyavi.

- Ca va pas qu'est-ce qui te prend Hika ? D'habitude c'est toujours toi qui traîne au lit et maintenant tu viens me réveillé !

- oh, que sa majesté m'excuse, mais dois-je rappeler a sa grandeur Miyavi qu'il a une conférence avec une chaîne de télévision dans moins d'une demi-heure ? Et que s'il n'y va pas son producteur va encore crier sur son pauvre colocataire, c'est-à-dire moi, en me rappelant de veiller a ce que tu sois frais et dispo à l'heure prévu !

-t'as qu'a lui dire que je suis malade. Répondit Miyavi sur le point de se rendormir.

-Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !

Hika fonça sur Miyavi et lui enleva l'oreiller sur sa tête.

-debout féné..

il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un oreiller en pleine figure lancé pas Miyavi. Hika répliqua immédiatement et cela se termina, comme à chaque fois, en une bataille d'oreiller. »

Miyavi se réveilla en sursaut. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. « C'était le bon vieux temps » pensa t-il. Miyabimaru, son chat, miaula comme pour demander à son maître ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- ne t'inquiète pas Miyabimaru, c'était encore un rêve, seulement un rêve…

« -Non, non et non. On n'avait été clair dès le départ Miyavi, pas de chat dans l'appartement !

- comment pourrait-on laisser une si jolie chose toute seule dans le froid ?

- Je m'en fiche c'est pas SOS animaux ici !

-Tu es sans cœur Hika ! Regarde moi cette jolie frimousse !

Miyavi lui tendit le joli petit chat devant les yeux qui semblait aux anges !

-oh ça va tu peux le gardé. Mais je te préviens, c'est toi qui t'en occuperas, j'ai déjà assez de travail à m'occuper de toi, alors avec un chat en plus… hey tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Miyavi, n'écoutant guère son ami, était déjà occupé a trouvé un nom au nouvel arrivant.

- alors comment allons nous t'appeler ? Hum… Miyavi junior ! ca sonne bien Hika tu trouves pas ?

-pff c'est nul, et pourquoi pas Miyabimaru pendant que t'y est !

-ah ouai tu as raison ! C'est génial comme prénom ! Désormais tu t'appelleras Miyabimaru !

Ça lui va bien tu trouves pas ?

Hika, d'abord mécontent regarda le chaton et dit en souriant :

-oui, tu as raison, ça lui va a merveille. »

Miyavi se leva et alla se servir un verre de lait dans le frigo. En buvant, de nouveaux souvenirs refirent surface.

« -Paris ? Mais tu n'y pense pas j'espère !

- Calmes toi Hika, ça ne sert a rien de t'énerver. Ce n'est que pour quelques mois tout au plus.

- « quelques mois tout au plus »… pff franchement ça me dégoûte. Tu vas partir comme ça et me laisser tout seul, nous laisser tout seul avec Miyabimaru ?

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est pour ma carrière! Et tu sais très bien que ces visites de promotions sont très importantes pour mon boulot !

- Ton boulot, ton boulot. Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche !

- Arrêtes un peu ! Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire, ce n'est pas la mort quand même !

-ben si justement !

-…

- si, ça me tuera de te voir partir.

- Hika mais qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Je t'aime Miya. Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue mais c'est comme ça. Je n'y peux rien, quand tu n'es pas là, je n'ais goût pour rien, tout me parait vide et sans intérêt. Je languis le moment de te voir, de te parler. Le simple fait de te voir me remplit d'une joie immense. Tu m'es devenu indispensable Miya, sans toi je ne pourrai pas vivre.

Des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Hika, et je comprends à présent ce que tu voulais me dire. Ce sentiment amer qui te déchire au plus profond de ton âme, je le ressent à présent. Oh oui je le ressent. Pardonnes moi pour tout ce que je t'ais fait. Pardon, pardon… ».

A présent Miyavi pleurait à chaude larme, accroupi sur le sol de sa cuisine. Sa main, sous le coup de la douleur, avec explosé le verre de lait qu'elle tenait. Le sang se mêlait aux larmes qu'il versait.

« -Hika ne pars pas attends !

Miyavi poursuivait son ami dans la montée d'escalier. Après cet aveu si troublant, Hika ne pouvait resté plus près de son ami plus longtemps. Le fait que Miyavi n'ait rien répondu était clair pour lui : il ne l'aimait pas.

-je t'en pris attends moi. Ne sois pas têtu pour une fois et écoutes moi.

-laisses moi !

Leur course poursuite se poursuiva jusque dans la rue. Miyavi réussi finalement a rattraper son ami il l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit :

-Hika écoutes moi. Je ne veux pas te blesser, tu es mon plus précieux ami, mais il y a certaines choses qu'il faut que tu comprennes.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais a ce que je vois nous n'avons pas les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Se dégageant de l'emprise de Miyavi, Hika s'élança sur la chaussée sans remarquer qu'une voiture arrivait au même moment.

-HIKA ! »

« Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi aveugle, tu serai peut etre encore là aujourd'hui. »

Hika…


End file.
